The Republic of Dragonfire
We are a small, formerly good-turned evil navy. We are responsible for the attack on the 130th InterNaval Fleet, the executions of several of their officers, and the capture of many of their sailors. We seek to exact justice through any means necessary. Enrolling *Fill out this application if you wish to enroll. 1. Name 2. RP name (optional) 3. What ships do you specialize in? 4. What mods do you use? (If any) Identification If you want to join, any ship you make for this navy should preferably have the prefix DPS. The standard colors for the navy are red, orange, and black. Members *Admiral of the Navy: Tribaldragon1/Tim Dragoon *Upper Admirals: WolfgangBSC/Wulfstān Gepanzerte, Maceswinger/Joseph Cain *Base Admirals: *Admirals:Qapta1n/Alexander Phantom, CelestialMaelstrom, Moleiro/Serian Revon *Vice Admirals: Ficus7/Louis Fletcher (Deceased) *Commodores: *Captains: Anders.hu *Commanders: *Lieutenants: Ships *Post any ships you have here. DPS Archon.jpg|A catamaran submarine with a VLS it is quite powerful 021.JPG|A decommissioned AFOH warship, the Cerberus was transferred to aid our navy's progression. 028.JPG|A new frigate, the DPS Smaug is meant to get in and out of enemy territory quickly. 031.JPG|The new DPL TYR Bombardment Sattelite, they are smaller than other orbital bombardment sattelites, but still pack the same punch. Dishonored.jpg|The DPS Springrazor, a new arsenal ship/aircraft carrier. 4003748.jpg|The DPS Talon, a large ICBM launch ship. EPICWIN.jpg|The DPS Apophis, a flying ship which is capable of interplanetary travel. It is the navy's first flying ship and has a huge amount of toughness. feenrir.JPG|The DPS Fenrir, a light destroyer capable of high speeds and ASW. 003.JPG|The DPS Ragnarok, a flying ship capable of fighting and bombing. It is designed to deal with heavier flying ships, but not Gen. 4s. It is also capable of interplanetary travel. Typhon.JPG|The DPS Typhon, although it looks aesthetically similar to the Apophis it is capable of higher flight and is better armed. It is designed to complement the Ragnarok class as light support. It is capable of interplanetary travel. USS Arsenal.jpg USS Nimitz CVN-68.jpg DPSStorm.JPG|The DPS Storm, a large flying ship used for quick attacks. DPS Fletcher.JPG|The DPS Fletcher, commissioned in honor of the death of Vice Admiral Louis Fletcher. DPLAirbase.JPG|A floating DPL air base, is capable of holding hundreds of planes. Korrina II.jpg|DPS Korrina, a very powerful flying ship known for toughness. Fenrir.jpg|DPS Vánagandr, a bomber for ravaging enemies. Sphyrnidae.jpg|DPS Sphyrnidae, a ship used for artillery attacks. Evanescent.jpg|DPS Evanescent, a heavily armed Catamaran. DPS Calvary.jpg|DPS Calvary, meant for pirating enemy commerce as well as sub hunting, night raids, patrols and a support ship. Fleets 004.PNG|The DPL Western branch conventional naval fleet. Allies HYDRAXIS Razgriz Air Command AFOH Sith Empire: Imperial Fleet Carolinian Imperial Navy Events -Feb. 12, 2014: Creation of the Dragonfire Privateering League -Feb. 13, 2014: Alliance with AFOH, Identification for Dragonfire Privateering League ships standardized as DPS -Feb. 13, 2014: DPS Archon commissioned providing the navy with its first ship. -Feb. 23, 2014: Alliance broken with AFOH, 130th INF attacked by coalition of ISBA, DPL, RAC, and the Order. -Feb. 23, 2014: Alliance with the Order. -Mar. 5, 2014: Standard colors for navy designated as red, orange, and black. -June 10, 2014: Dragonfire enters the arms trade with the Dragon PX20 High-Calibre pistol Category:New/Small Navies Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Neo-Earth Navies Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Corporate Navies Category:Privateers Category:Mercenaric Fleet